


Cracked

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is missing and his son sets out to find him and make things right theses are dc characters with some created by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters are from dc comics and shows

"I was there, I saw him, you have to believe me," said young seven year old Kye Allen.  
"Shut up!" Said his older brother Bart Allen who was seventeen years old.  
"What you talking about Barty?" Said four year old Tabitha Allen.  
"Nothing!" Said Bart  
"I know what I saw, and I'm going to go find him." Says little Kye  
"No,..." Is all Bart could get out before the fastest of the three, Kye had his bags packed and was out the door.  
"Where should I go first," thought Kye  
To clear things up Barry Allen went missing three years ago while helping Oliver Queen fight Slade Wilson. So Kye went to the last place his father was seen, Palmer Tech. Mayor Queen was making an announcement that they were going to help rebuild Palmer Tech, because the league of assassins destroyed the top of the building. As soon as Oliver saw Kye he stopped the press conference. 

"What the hell are you doing here alone Kye it is dangerous?" Said Oliver  
"I saw my dad, but no one would believe me, so I came here, because I knew you would help me."  
"I'm calling your mom."  
"No! Please help me uncle Ollie."  
"Fine you can come stay with me."  
The two of them went back to Oliver's pent house and got Kye set up in the guest room. Oliver had been pondering Barry's disappearance, so much that he even went to Slade Wilson for help just a few weeks before Kye showed up. Sure enough Slade had no clue either. 

“So where should we start Uncle Ollie and Aunt Thea?” Said Kye after Thea Queen had shown up to help.  
“Why don't you ask Felicity to do a face recognition scan for Barry?” Said Thea  
“Ugh well she's still mad at me”  
What Oliver is talking about is he lied to felicity about who he was spying on, which was Quentin Lance. He lied cause Lance was dating Felicity’s mom and he knew Felicity wouldn't want him to spy on Lance. He also knew Lance was acting really weird and really he was just looking out for Lance.

“Let me guess you still haven't apologized.”  
“Why should I, I was just looking out for him”  
“Um Uncle Ollie girls don't care about that they care about apologies.”  
“How do you know this?” Oliver asked his nephew  
“Bart was having girl problems and mom told him.”  
“Yeah Oliver listen to him.”  
“Fine I'll call here.”  
“Huh no you go there in person.”


	2. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes in his son William after something happens...

Thea laughed as Oliver sighed and grabbed his jacket. Just as he reached for the door Lance knocked on the door. Oliver let him in then left mopey like. 

“What's up with him?” said Lance   
“He has to go reconcile with Felicity.” said Kye  
“Kye Allen I haven't seen you for about a year know how's your family?”  
“Fine.” Kye said in a irritated voice  
“Ok, wait why are you here alone?”  
“Because I ran away, cause I saw my daddy and Bart wouldn't believe me so I came here.”  
Oliver gets to Felicity's place and while he is apologizing his phone starts ringing. When he answers it he hears Samantha Clayton his ex and the mother of his child on the other end.

“Oliver!” Said a frightened Samantha   
“Yes.”  
“Im sending William to you with the custody papers”  
“Wh…” Is all Oliver got out before he heard the gunshots that had just killed a eleven year old boy's mother right in front of his eyes.  
“Dad!” Said William   
“William!”   
“Death stroke just killed mom I have it on video.”  
“Ok William just get on the train from Gotham to here.”  
“Ok!”  
“Sorry about that Felicity. I'm also sorry for spying on Lance and lying to you about it.”  
“Hey don't be sorry about the phone call William will be here in about an hour so let's go set a room up for him.”  
Just then Ray Palmer walked in and informed Oliver he was renaming his company Queen and Palmer Consolidated. Of course Oliver wondered why, but with Ray on missions throughout time he needed a CEO. He asked Oliver and Oliver said,”yes.” They signed the documents and Oliver also got his mansion back. He went back to the penthouse and asked Thea, Lance, Kye, and Felicity to help him move.It didn't take to long to pack everything up and William’s stuff was already takin to the mansion from Gotham. They set everything up then went and picked up William.

“Dad I'm scared.” Said William   
“Don't be let’s go down to the courthouse and get your name changed to William Queen.”  
“Alright.”  
So William and Oliver went down to the courthouse and officially got his name changed to William Queen. Oliver got a playground set up in the back of the mansion for William and Kye. In the morning Oliver and William went down to the courthouse to show the video William had. The judge said Slade Wilson was to be arrested if seen and he sent the arrest warrant to all of New York.


	3. Red Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy needs help escaping someone...

“Hey Oliver I need help!” Shouted Roy Harper also red arrow entering the mansion.  
“Roy there are kids sleeping!” Whispered Oliver  
“Who?”  
“Kye and William.”  
“Kye Allen and your son?”  
“Yes!”  
“Oh well I need to borrow a motorcycle and need you to take one to.”  
“Why?”  
“Um, well you remember Malcolm(The Black Archer)?”  
“Yes, he is Thea's dad.”  
“Yeah he's trying to kill me.”  
“What'd you do this time?”  
“I said he was as dumb as fuck!”  
“You can stay here, but the last time I let you use my motorcycle you caused a ten car pile up!”  
“Fine I'll stay here…”  
“Hey you can stay in my room!” Said Thea coming down the stairs  
“Um I think Oliver doesn't like that idea!” Said a weary Roy with Oliver giving him the death stare.  
“Oh, he doesn't care cause I know he did stuff like this at our age.”  
“No I was stranded on an island!”  
So Roy stayed with Thea at the mansion so he would be safe. Oliver still hated the idea. Although it turned out to be a good idea, because Malcolm broke in at midnight. Thea grabbed her sword which Malcolm her dad taught her to use. They had one on one combat until Oliver stepped in and knocked him out.  
They tied Malcolm to a chair and called the police. Of corse lieutenant Pike didn't believe them at first, so Oliver sent Pike a picture so he wouldn't doubt them. Pike showed up about a half hour later and didn't only arrest Malcolm, but Oliver to.


	4. Grand Theft Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random car and Oliver arrested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I've been busy but plan on updating more often now

“Why the hell are you arresting me?” Asked Oliver shouting at the police man arresting him.

“Cause you have a stolen Dodge Charger in your garage and it's not Roy's or Malcolm's. both their cars are out front.” Said officer Carson(the one arresting him).

“You can't seriously think I hijacked a car!”

“Oh yeah what about the taxi when you were eighteen?” Said Pike

“Well I didn't have my car cause of that crash I was in.”

“Read them their rights.” Pike told Carson

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you.”

Oliver stared at them like they were stupid. Then they realized they were in a mansion and arresting Oliver Queen who had been in court for himself at least four times.

A rude officer Jackson started yelling at Oliver”Get in the back of Lieutenant Pikes car!”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Oliver said

“Oh so now resisting arrest.”

Just as he said that Pike came up behind him and knocked Oliver out.

“Hey you had no right to do that!” Screamed Kye Allen coming down the stairs

“Kye why are you up?” Asked Thea 

“You guys woke me up. I also wanted a cup of milk.”

“What do you mean we had no right?” Asked Carson 

"I mean that car pulled up when we did it just went around.”

“Well you have no evidence.” Said Carson 

“Hey aren’t you a little far from Central City?” Asked Pike

“Um, yeah I'm staying with uncle Ollie for a little while.”

“Ok Thea are you OK with watching him and William?”

“Yeah!”

Officer Carson and officer Jackson carried Oliver to the back seat of lieutenant Pikes police car. Kye was still pretty pissed off at pike and the other officers. Thea sent Kye to his room and next thing she knew, she saw a red suit with a blue lightning bolt in the middle. blur past her. She of course knew it was velocity which was Kyes' superhero name.

Thea decided that she would go on watch over Star City while Roy watched William. She put her outfit on and then Speedy was off, with her bow in her hand and her quiver on her back. She was mostly watching for Kye, but she also needed the time out.


	5. Velocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velocity has flashbacks and a new thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and someone else may do a crossover within the next few chapters. Thanks for reading.

Kye needed to clear his head after all that had happened that day. He decided to go to the one place he could always be himself. He went to the twenty four hour gym. He wasn't a nerd like his dad and brother. Kye Allen was always athletic. The gym was actually built for Kye, it was a fifth birthday present from his uncle Ray Palmer.

Kye went to the roof and just sat there. He started to think about the first time he went out as a superhero. His dad had taken him on a mission with him when he was three once he was faster than Bart for some reason. He learnt fast and on his third time out at three years old, he saw something horrible. His dad's disappearance, not his dad run away, him just disappear!

Kye flinched at the flashback it wasn't like his normal flashbacks. No, this time he saw it all again.he still couldn't tell why his father disappeared. He saw death stroke stabbing the arrows shoulder, he saw his dad running towards Slade yelling at Kye to run. But Kye was frozen and watched a light make his father disappear.

"Hey V, what's up?" Said a voice, but Kye was to deep into the flashback to tell who it was.

Kye started to scream, so the other person put their hand on his shoulder.

"I messed up I could of helped him." Kyes' voice was weak and full of guilt.

"No, Kye you couldn't you were three."

"You weren't there uncle Wally."

"No, I wasn't but that doesn't matter. Remember why you're Velocity?"

"Yeah, to help people!"

"Well yes," Wally chuckled a little then continued,"but I mean the name. Do you remember?"

"Yes, cause everyone except dad and zoom were only as fast as me if they used velocity seven."

"Exactly, but your dad was faster than you and he couldn't stop Slade. What could you have done?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't we head back to the mansion?"

"Uncle Wally, after a little while in Star City I'm going somewhere else."

Wally paused at Kyes' words and couldn't stop from asking, "where to?"

"You can't tell anyone, please I have to get away!"

"Ok, so."

"Gotham."

"I'll look into a place I know there."

"Thanks. Will mom be mad?"

"I would guess so but we'll figure it out."

"Ok I am kinda tired."

Then they were off to the mansion.

Kye went to his room and Wally went to the room he was using. Kye had another flashback bit it was after his dad disappeared. Oliver let him help out around Star City. He was holding the pocket watch his father gave him on his first run. He had just helped Oliver stop death stroke in the flashback. After his flashback he pulled out the pocket watch. His father always told him to be strong. But he didn't know how.

the watch was given to him from Barry to show he was always with him. On the back of the watch it said "The fast isn't the best." Kye always wondered why that saying? Why for him? Kye opened the watch and saw the picture. It was him and his father in their outfits. The watch was always fas, but he never cared. Then like a rock it hit him.

"It isn't always good to be there first. Because then your first to lose." Kye whispered.

His dad had always told him that and to be strong. 

There was a glow behind the photo. He took the picture out and saw a dog tag necklace with a lightning bolt and words. It said "this will light when I am near."

"Thanks dad." Said a weak voiced Kye as a red streak blurred past him.


End file.
